borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 lots of weapons to trade
Okay, so i have about 26 guns, all are at least pretty good.... all of these are UNMODDED guns, i havent played online in 2 months.... i will list stats as follows name- level (dam, acc, fire rate, mag, elemental, scope if it has it) regen speed rifles steel bastard- 58 (425, 67.0, 9.8, 62, none, x1.4 zoom) steel bastard- 60 (293, 67.0, 5.2, 31, x1 fire, has scope, zoom not gven) pistols nasty gemini- 57 (240x2, 92.8, 3.8, 40, none, x3.1 zoom) nasty protector- 59 (253, 76.2, 4.6, 20, none, x4.1 zoom) +22 regen double violator- 57 (108x4, 65.0, 8.3, 21, none, x4.7 zoom) nasty firehawk- 60 ( 237, 87.5, 4.5, 20, x4 fire, none) revolvers pearl chimera- 60 (1100, 96.4, 2.0, 2, x4 explode/all, x3.7 zoom) bloody equalizer- 59(1015, 95.8, 1.6, 2, none, none) +22 regen bloody unforgiven- 58(810, 97.0, 0.6, 6, none, x3.8 zoom) savage anaconda- 57 (381x7, 85.2, 1.0, 2, none, none) bloody unforgiven- 60 (886, 96.4, 0.6, 6, none, none) Rocket launchers scoped mongol- 60 (1352, 89.0, 1.4, 9, none, x4.9 zoom) colossal nihdogg- 58 (2352, 95.1, 0.7, 2, none, x1.9 zoom) Shotguns hunters jackal- 57 (962, 68.9, 1.3, 12, none, x4.0 zoom) desert bulldog- 58 (199x9, 72.9, 1.6, 20, none, x4.0 zoom) pearl hydra(carnage)- 58 (925, 78.3, 1.2, 13, none, x3.6zoom) hunters defender- 60 (129x7, 68.2, 1.0, 6, x2 electric, x3.6 zoom) regen speed not given on card, i assume +21/22 friendly fire- 59 (360x9, 11.7, 1.5, 2, x2 fire, x4.0 zoom) fatal crux- 57 (192x7, 83.3, 1.0, 16, x3 explode, x4.0 zoom) detonating hammer- 57 (187x7, 48.7, 1.8, 9, x3 explode, x4.0 zoom) vitriolic crux- 60 (119x7, 41.7, 1.0, 5, x3 corrode, x3.0 zoom) steel matador- 59 (339x12, 26.9, 1.7, 2, none, x3.6 zoom) SMGs double bitch- 59 (206x2, 90.3, 2.8, 21, none, x3.9 zoom) combustion hellfire- 59 (246, 80.8, 2.8, 18, x4 fire, x4.3 zoom) double anarchy- 60 (145x4, 30.3, 6.9, 82, none, x1.7zoom) malevolent stinger- 59( 255, 82.7, 17.6, 58, none, none) crimson thumper- 59 (255x2, 91.2, 2.5, 21, none, x1.7 zoom) snipers static surkov- 58 (562, 94,9 1.5, 6, x1 electric, x2.4 zoom) fearsome skullmasher- 60 (338x6, 91.3, 0.5, 6, none, x2.4 zoom) detonating cobra- 58 (877, 95.5, 1.2, 5, x3 explode, zoom not listed, has a scope) liquid orion- 59 (646, 95.0, 2.7, 15, x3 electric, scope zoom not given) solid volcano- 57( 794, 95.7, 0.8, 3, x4 fire, x1.0 zoom) i would rather trade a few of these for one really good weapon if possible. write on here, then friend me on PSN (username: yanksfan32) to let me know about trades. 13:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC)JFG I like the pearl chimera and double bitch my psn is ChinoManopreno check my page out still have to update it found better weapons - Chino I'm liking the savage anaconda and the hellfire. I don't have much, but I have a Mongol I'd be willing to part with. PSN arcticblaze. Moloko Symboro 23:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What are the stats on the mongol? by the way im leaving fora week to go on vacation, so we have to do these when i get back. 11:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) JFG I actually just snagged the same pistol from Craw, so I don't really need it anymore. I could dupe you the mongol if you want. The stats are: 1132 dmg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 ROF, 11 round mag, 1.9x sight mag, not really a scope.Moloko Symboro 23:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking the hunters Jackal... I have a bunch of dark oranges I'm willing to trade 4 it. My PSN is Likdeesnutz heres a list of my stuff: Malevolent stinger- this thing is sooooo effective at killin craw dmg 243 acc 72.8 fr 17.6 31 clip 2.4 zoom Vitrolic Butcher dmg 85x3 acc 58.8 fr 9.1 x3 corrosive 5 clip Static Butcher dmg 115x3 acc 62.2 fr 9.8 x3 shock Nasty hornet dmg 285 acc 86.7 fr 7.3 4.1 zoom 20 clip x4 poison Crimson B**** dmg 293 acc 94.9 fr 3.8 18 clip Pestilent defiler dmg 1036 acc 89.3 fr 1.0 4.2 zoom x4 corrosive 2 clip Another Chimera dmg 1057 acc 89.3 fr 2.0 3.7 zoom 2 clip x3 everything Nasty Violator dmg 103x3 acc 77.5 fr 11.8 4.1 zoom 2o clip Steel Gasher dmg 337 acc 69.2 fr 4.6 4.3 zoom 22 clip Pearl Ogre- its good, enough said dmg 256 acc 91.3 fr 10.8 55 clip x4 explosive Double Savior dmg 154x2 acc 78.9 fr 10.8 66 clip Pestilent Defiler- i used this for a while b4 i got a serpens dmg 1138 acc 94.6 fr 1.9 no scope (sorry) 2 clip Chopper- its decent dmg 197x4 acc 18.8 fr 16.8 536 clip Steel Redemption- kinda strong, just a little bit dmg 3302 acc 88.8 fr 1.1 5 clip 4.3 zoom Glorious Revolution- a good, solid all around gun dmg 333 acc 88.5 fr 7.6 104 clip zoom not listed Detonating Cobra- my fav sniper by far dmg 885 acc 97.1 fr 1.3 2.4 zoom 7 clip x3 explosive Firehawk- its good, I used it for quite a while dmg 279 acc 92.6 fr 3.8 4.1 zoom 12 clip x4 Fire Red Bi*** dmg 149 acc 94.7 fr 13.3 1.7 zoom 55 clip Skullmasher- effective at killin craw dmg 331x6 acc 91.3 fr .4 2.4 zoom 6 clip Steel Bastard- strong for an assault rifle dmg 464 acc 67 fr 9.8 31 clip Cyclops dmg 958 acc 98.6 fr .6 3.2 zoom 3 clip White Troll dmg 207 acc 92.8 fr 4.3 4.1 zoom 13 clip Desert Hornet- the stats dont do this gun justice, its a really good gun dmg 237 acc 80.8 fr 7.9 x2 poison 16 clip Wicked Invader dmg 245 acc 87.5 fr 3.8 4.7 zoom- this one's neat, it empties the whole clip when you zoom in 16 clip Savage equalizer- its strong! dmg 335x7 acc 88.6 fr 1.6 2 clip Another Chimera dmg 551 acc 96.4 fr 1.0 x3 explosive 6 clip Lightning Rhino- Shocking! dmg 1170 acc 93.3 fr .9 4.3 zoom 2 clip x4 lightning Friendly Fire- it makes smiley faces! dmg 170x9 acc 68.2 fr 1.0 has a zoom but its not listed 12 clip x2 Fire Vitrolic Crux- a nice corrosive weapon dmg 156x7 acc 40.3 fr 1.9 7 clip x4 poison vitrolic wildcat dmg 122 acc 65.2 fr 6.4 3.9 zoom 70 clip x4 poison Blast Hammer dmg 281x7 acc 66.5 fr 2.4 4.o zoom 7 clip x2 explosive Hunters Striker dmg 205x7 acc 72.9 fr .5 3.6 zoom 12 clip Fatal Crux- this is a GOOD shotty dmg 215x7 acc 86.4 fr 1.0 18 clip x3 explosive Combustion Hellfire ( i have 2) dmg 182 acc 86.7 fr 12.5 2.4 zoom 55 clip x4 fire Hellfire (again) dmg 207 acc 82.9 fr 12.5 2.4 zoom 28 clip Desert Wildcat dmg 121 acc 65.8 fr 8.3 70 clip x4 shock 3.9 zoom Liquid Invader dmg 315 acc 98.3 fr 2.4 zoom not listed 15 clip x2 fire